Media streaming is a form of communication services that allow end-users to enjoy their favorite television or radio shows or other transmitted events over communication mediums such as the Internet. The quality of media streaming presented to an end-user when delivered from a provider is an essential aspect for enjoying the streamed media. There are many forms of media streaming, some examples may be, video streaming, audio streaming, and data streaming. As an example, video streaming systems include, but not limited to, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), webTV, as well as various other media streaming systems. For example, IPTV is a system for delivering television services over the Internet. Although stream media signals, such as video signals, may be in optimal form when leaving the source, as the video signals travel through the network to reach the end-user, the quality of the video may degrade resulting in an impaired end-user experience. Although basic Internet Protocol (IP) metrics such as jitter, delay and loss may be monitored along the network path, these IP metrics may not provide an insight the media quality experienced by the end-user. Quality of Experience (QoE) may be a subjective measure of an end-user's experience with a service (e.g., video broadcast, audio broadcast, surfing the Internet, etc.).